


Gift of Silence

by aislinn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: 4x100 words, Glam 100 Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislinn/pseuds/aislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be a drabble for Prompt #11: Quiet, at the Glam 100 Community, but didn't make it in time. Many thanks to leela_cat for her skillful beta work. <3</p><p>4x100 drabble set</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of Silence

The tour was everything he hoped for and more; a whirlwind of cities and people, a chance to perform night after night with these people he was growing to love. Sometimes, though, the constant motion and endless cacophony of it all wound him up tighter than one of Isaac’s drums. Even the laughter of his friends playing poker was more than he could take at the moment. Tommy shifted again, hunching his shoulders and letting his hair fall across his face, pulling further back into the couch. He jumped at the feel of lips against his ear.

“Come with me.”  


~v~

  
Adam shut the door and motioned to the bed, walking over to pull something out of his bag.

“Let me help,” he said, showing Tommy the earplugs and blindfold. Tommy swallowed and nodded. In no time, he was stretched face down on the bed, wrapped in nothing but dark silence. Large, strong hands slid up his spine and out, smoothing their way back down his sides. Up, out, down, in, over and over until Tommy felt as if he was floating in a warm sea. It took a moment to notice the hands guiding him onto his back, rearranging him.  


~v~

  
Adam's hands resumed a soothing pattern; gliding up his chest, out over his shoulders, down his arms. Muscles melted beneath the firm touch and Tommy sighed. Adam moved to his legs, long, sweeping strokes down his thighs, calves, firm pressure on his insteps and the balls of his feet. As the hands slid back up the inside of his legs, soft circles moving up and in, Tommy’s cock, which had been lying quiescent, twitched and swelled. Soft pressure parted Tommy’s legs, and warm breath ghosted over his length. Tommy’s senses reeled from the contrast of relaxed muscles and straining erection.  


~v~

  
Tommy had never felt so aware of his arousal. It was as if the massage had shut down his body, leaving all his energy focused in rippling waves through his cock. Wet heat engulfed the head, a tongue caressing the sensitive underside as his cock slid into the tight pressure of Adam's throat. Tommy felt rather than heard Adam hum as he gently slipped an oiled finger into Tommy’s ass. He felt his balls draw up within the heat of Adam’s other hand as his world imploded. Warm arms surrounded him as he drifted away in Adam’s gift of silence. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gift of Silence (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949535) by [Wynkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat)




End file.
